Second chance
by ZeRo-StReAkEr0139
Summary: bumblebeexoptimus. when bumblebee's dying optimus finally reveal his true feelings...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: bumblebee x optimus

Warning!!!!death fic. Movie-verse

It was over ,just like that. "BUMBLEBEE!!!!" nobody had saw it coming ,that the young mech was going to be shoot from behind. Bumblebee was one of the quickest mech in the autobots (well, aside from blurr )his rexflex is also the quickest to react ,one small sound could bring him up to his canon. But somehow in this battle bumblebee had put his guard down, nobody really know why But ,all they know is that it has some conection with why the young mech run in the hallway earlier before the war start.

*flashback*

Bumblebee's POV

Thank primus that optimun is alive a got to thanks sam more for saving optimus's life, even though he said that it's enough but I just cant stop saying thank you to him…*grin happilly* anyway… nobody can know that the truth is I had…what human say? O yeah 'fallen head over hells' for optmus prime leader of the autobot but that secret will remain as a secret because 1)he is a prime and have allot of work and im only his souldier . 2)the age gap between us is too far his around 26-year-old human and im around 19-year-old-human(a/n:I made that up I know that optimus is much older than that.) and beside he only look at me like a friend… but does 'friend' ready to give or surrender his life for each other? got his vocals ripped by his 'friend's' brother? And cant talk afterward's? well if that what it means then I will be doing his paper work by now.

Normal POV

As bumblebee ready to enter prime's office he froze when he saw that his leader was talking to the autobot's medic. " how long has it been , ratchet?", ask optimus in a low voice, "don't know around 5 stellar cycle I guesse…" the medic answer also in a low voice to make sure nobody is listening to the converstation . 'what or who are they talking about ?' thought bumblebee ,he manage to peek at a small gap in the door to only see that optimus is hiding his face in his hand as if he was..crying. " prime, you have to move on..! you can't go to the future if you don't let go of the past!" the now mad medic shout at his leader, " I know… but I just can't forget about her..and I don't think I could feel the same way to any other mech.." optimus said sadly. At that moment bumblebee could feel energon tears come out from his optics,'wh-what ?', _'I don't think I could feel the same way to any other mech..'_ optimus words rang in his procescor 'why optimus? Is it true about what you say?' bumblebee could feel more energon tears flow down his cheek. At this point the small crack in the door crack more open ,revealing a crying bumblebee in front of the door. The leader and the medic's optics widen at the site, "i-is it t-true? *sob* t-that you will ne-never feel the s-same way t-to any other mech then elita-one?" bumblebee almost forgot about the leader former bond mate that made his spark hurt whenever he see her. "Bumblebee…."optimus look at the young scout in shock. " I fight by your side, always follow your order's no matter how hard it is, get my vocals ripped !!! and yet …*sobbing* I never seems to amaze you…", "Bumblebee,wait-!" as the young mech run toward his quarters with hot energon tears in his optics ' it's over !!a have no change at all…'as bumblebee reach his quarter he lock it and cry in his recharge berth, and a loud bang on the door had make bumblebee jump a little "BUMBLEBEE!!! Please come out!! That's not what I mean!! Bumblebee…Please…come out!!!" the last mech he wanted to see now, is in front of his door. "Leave me alone !!!" what he said shock both of them.. Bumblebee had stand up for himself and for once in his life time he has not do what optimus said. After a few more attempts to be given the same answer optimus gave up and leave the young mech's door.

*end of flashback*

As the lifeless body of bumblebee hit the ground he was soon followed by a pool of his own energon. 'it's over I don't have any…change…again..theres..no..point of staying alive now…' as he world gone black he could feel someone is holding him and calling someone to fix him.

Chp 1……. Sorry for the error.


	2. Chapter 2

Right this is the chp 2 and maybe one more chap to the last chp. I'm in no condition to talk much… so here it is…

"Ratchet, please tell me his going to be okay?"the worried leader ask the medic as they reach the ark with the unconscious Bumblebee. "Calm down Prime… we still haven't run a diagnosis on him so we won't know until then what his condition will be…" the CMO answer. "but-" "WHEELJACK PREPARE THE MED-BAY!!!" "ON IT!". "relax Prime we promise that we'll do all we can to help him… and when we're at it you should go to recharge that last battle really worn you out…" ratchet end his statement with a smile that says argument-will-got-you-nowhere. Optimus's body relaxed a bit "I trust him in your care ratchet…" as the leader went to his quarter with a worried look in his face.

-Bumblebee's POV-

"Ugh... Where am I?" "o, good your awake… I got tired of waiting…" as I stand up to see only darkness but the weird thing is that even though its dark I can still see myself glowing in the darkness and its seems that I'm not alone "show yourself!" I tried to bring myself to my cannon but it seems that it's been thrown away. "calm down 'bee I ain't here to fight I'm just your guardian and you're in a in between death and alive " "my guardian?" "yes, your guardian." "but I thought that my guardian is my creator's that's already off-line…" "they are… but in the living world ,I'm your guardian that's been in your mind, it's like I'm you but in different term…" as the so called himself 'my guardian' show himself and I'm surprise to see that he does look like me but have a yellow optics, his armor has more black stripes than mine and his voice is a lot deeper than mine. "what's your name?" I know it's a dumb thing to ask but I just want to know "Goldbee" my optics widen with his answer, and after he sees my shock expression he smirk " so does that name ring a bell ?" "but how-" "you'll know in the future…". I nodded at his statement but the curiosities never leave my mind about Goldbee. "Anyway the reason that you're here is because now you will have to make a very important decision that will change your and probably the other's fate forever, I gulped and he continue " you see, after you got hit by skywarp…" 'so it's him who hit me…!' "you are sent here to choose whether you want to live or die…" I stay silence at his words, 'I want to leave him forever and of course I don't want to live any more…' I lowered my head and say to him "if you've been on my mind for so long then you should know what my answer will be…" he sigh "I know you will say that… that's why we're going to the living world…" "but I thought you said that im in a line between death and alive…?!that means I'm rather unconscious or dead in the living world…" "no you're not dead just unconscious and your soul is not in your body , that's all… so come on!" gold bee jump in what look like a portal and I follow his lead just to be greeted by a blinding light and I have to cover my eyes form the bright light and the next thing I know is that we're standing on air. "WU-WUAAAA!!!" as I clung myself to Goldbee he laugh "hey what's so funny?! And why are we standing on air?" he just laugh harder and say "you should realize that we're only souls and if by any change we will a fall we'll just go back to that dark place… so anyway come on let's see you in the med-bay, you've been unconscious for like 6 hours and Ratchet and wheeljack just finished fixing you up!" we fly down and go past through wall it's like we're ghost and nobody seem to notice us and when we reach the med-bay all I see is that a frustrated- looking ratchet covering his face in his hand "Ratchet…" "Damn it! What am I going to tell prime?" I look up to goldbee "what happened?" "he have been operating you and because your soul is here, you seem to be dead in the living world." "so?why is he so sad that im dead?" "you don't get it do you?" I look to goldbee again "what do you mean?" "I'll show you…" he lead me to what seem to be optimus's quarters, and was surprise to see him… crying… "why…?why HIM?! Why cant it be me that's in the med-bay sleeping so lifelessly?!" "see… even he feels something missing when you leave him" " but he love Elita and he said that he will never feel the same way to any other mech…" "we'll see about that…" "huh?" Goldbee just smirk looking at the crying optimus as if he have a plan for this.

Okay so this is chp 2 sorry if it's boring )= or anything but don't worry the fun starts in the next chp. Review please!And sorry for the errors…


End file.
